


An Excerpt Of A Love Lost

by StrwbrryMlkshakes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eluvian scene, F/M, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryMlkshakes/pseuds/StrwbrryMlkshakes
Summary: A short excerpt from Lavellan’s memories of her time together with Solas. And then what comes after.‘Mar lath’na enansal’ she had once heard him whisper against her lips. She had smiled yet he had looked upon her with somber eyes, his lips drawn down as if he would cry as his fingers traced her face almost reverently. It had seemed as if he were attempting to burn every single detail of her features into his memory.(A lovely excuse to explore the elven language.)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 13





	An Excerpt Of A Love Lost

‘Mar lath’na enansal’ she had once heard him whisper against her lips. She had smiled yet he had looked upon her with somber eyes, his lips drawn down as if he would cry as his fingers traced her face almost reverently. It had seemed as if he were attempting to burn every single detail of her features into his memory. 

She had remembered that he had pulled her close and held her as if he had already lost her. 

“Ar enfenim mala bora.” He had said as if he were choking back emotions, his embrace almost suffocating. 

“Banal.” She had soothed confidently, after all she had assumed it had to do with Corypheus. She would never let him win. “Tel’enfenim mir’bora, vir’enasalin.” 

He did not move, only squeezing her tighter before finally releasing his hold. Leaning back, he kissed her neck then her cheek, “ma nuvenin, vhenan. Ma ghilas vellathan.” His voice had wavered and she had wanted to say more but he had then slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her as if it would be the last time he could do so. Between gasps of breath, she had managed a warbled ‘whatever you want’ before she was swept away by his touch, unable to remember her train of thought. 

Not long after, he had removed her vallaslin then ended their relationship. 

She spent weeks soaking Dorian’s expensive robes in her tears and she tried in vain to wrap her head around his sudden change of heart. 

If only she had known what he had truly meant. 

As she knelt amongst the now stone statues of qunari, her arm cauterised and the taste of his bittersweet kiss fresh on her lips, she cried out “Irassal ma ghilas, Ara ma'athlan vhenas.” 

He hesitated, one hand already within the eluvian. Turning to her one last time he smiled at her like a broken man upon the last visage of his heart’s desire. 

“Ir abelas.” His words were laced with grief, “ir abelas.” 

He left her a second time. 

She swore he would never get the chance to do it a third. 

  
———

Mar lath’na enansal - Your love is [a] blessing.

Ar enfenim mala bora. - I (to fear) your (lost) / I fear your loss. 

Banal - Never

  
Tel’enfenim mir’bora, vir’enasalin. - Don’t (To Fear) my (lost), we (victorious)/ Don’t fear my loss, we will be victorious.

  
ma nuvenin, vhenan. Ma ghilas vellathan. - As you say, my heart. I would prefer you stay close. 

  
Irassal ma ghilas, Ara ma'athlan vhenas. - Wherever you journey, I will call you home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors regarding elven language. I did the best I could with the limited words bioware has given us.
> 
> Posted this on reddit with little intention of putting it here but I kinda like having a condensed record/collection of my written work. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
